Achievements
by shadowfox8
Summary: A day full of father and son bonding. Jeff reflects on his son's lives and how his youngest son has grown. Companion to Always the Hero. Set two months after Epilogue of Always the Hero. Fluff warning!


**Disclaimer** **: Nope, Thunderbirds are not mine.**

 **Summary** **: A day full of father and son bonding. Jeff reflects on his son's lives and how his youngest son has grown. Companion to Always the Hero. Set two months after Epilogue of Always the Hero.**

* * *

 **Achievements**

Climbing out of the car, Alan beamed as he took in the backside of the giant grandstand that made up Daytona International Speedway. He couldn't believe he was going to see the Daytona 500 in person – a dream come true.

Feeling his father put an arm around him, Jeff ushered them forward smiling. "Excited?"

"You have no idea, Dad," Alan grinned from ear to ear.

Together they made their way into the historic speedway. Jeff watched his son as Alan led the way into the grandstand, taking in every moment of this experience. Jeff smiled with joy as his youngest child bounced along the way. No ill effects seemed to bother Alan from his injuries from Wharton Academy's fire and memorial service. Alan's lungs were getting stronger every day and in another week they would evaluate his clearance for track. Something his baby boy was eagerly hoping he could participate in for his senior year.

Jeff was finding it harder and harder to accept the fact that Alan was going to be graduating from Wharton Academy in ninety-one days, but who was counting? In just two and half weeks, Alan would be eighteen years old. These were all milestones he had experienced four times already.

What was different this time?

This time, it was his baby boy – Alan Shepard Tracy. His baby, who was so strong and tenacious. Blonde hair and blue eyes like his mother, Alan resembled much of Lucy's spirit and strength. However, Alan embodied much of himself as well. Much of Alan's childhood and adolescence were a struggle between the patriarch and son. Both had such strong tempers and Alan had inherited his strong stubborn nature from _both_ parents. Sometimes Jeff wondered if that stubbornness would be his son's undoing.

The last several months had proven to Jeff just how precious each second was. The ex-astronaut shouldn't have needed a reminder after losing his late wife, but they had truly almost lost Alan that fateful October night.

Fate had a funny way of slapping reality in your face.

Following Alan to their seats, Jeff continued to watch his son as Alan's baby blues scanned the racetrack. Alan rambled on about each driver and who was favored to win today.

 _How did I miss all this before?_ Jeff found himself pondering. The last three years had patched the volatile relationship he had found himself in with his youngest son. They had each learned to listen more to each other, and Jeff had forced himself to be more present. Jeff still kicked himself for allowing a personal attack from someone like the Hood to make him and the rest of the family wake-up and take real notice of their youngest member.

Alan had grown into such a strong and determined young man. One who was no doubt destined to do great things. After all, several Ivy League colleges had already begun knocking on their door so to speak to recruit his youngest. Something Alan had tried to hide from his family, not out of shame, but out of sheer humbleness. The youngest of five was quickly reminded that you couldn't keep something so important from his older brothers, especially one who was an excellent hacker and another who had grown up learning every dirty secret on his brothers. It didn't take long for both John and Gordon to learn of their baby brother's secret and boast about it to the rest of the family. The kid was very gifted in technology and science, but those were just a few of his talents and his brothers quickly reminded Alan of that.

However, as soon as Yale and Harvard both showed interest in their baby brother it became a bidding war between Scott and John. Each showing pride and loyalty for their alma maters. Luckily, Alan knew how to handle his older brothers well.

Jeff's heart swelled as he once more took in Alan's wide smile. "Alan," he spoke hesitantly. He put a hand upon Alan's right shoulder as he met his son's questioning gaze. "I don't tell you often enough how proud of you I am, do I?"

"Dad, wha..?" Alan stumbled confused.

"I know I've spent more time with your brothers, and I know I've devoted too much time to the family business. In reality, I should've been spending more time with you," Jeff admitted solemnly. "For that I really am sorry, and I thank you for letting me make it up to you the last few years."

"Dad, you have nothing to be sorry for. Sure, I resented a lot when I was younger. Things changed and together we made things better. I wouldn't change how things are now," Alan paused, smirking. "Look where we are, Dad."

Jeff stared into Alan's resolute gaze, his blue eyes sparkling with obvious joy and happiness. "I can't argue with that logic now can I?" he chuckled. "I really am so proud of you Alan, and I just want to make sure you know it. I might not express how I feel enough to you boys, but you five are my greatest achievements."

"We know, Dad. Believe me – we know," Alan reassured, gripping his father's hand.

Together, they turned as the announcer called for the drivers to start their engines. Alan beamed at the roar of the racecar engines, his stomach fluttering in excitement as the stock cars began to head onto the track.

"Hey, Dad," Alan said turning to look at his father. "Thanks for today."

Jeff smiled. "You've earned it, Alan. Honestly, you have Scott to thank for the idea."

"I'll have to remember that," Alan smirked and watched as the field circled its final lap around the track before its official start. "Oh and just so you know. We're proud of you too, Dad. Not everyone could've taken the loss you endured and made what you did with it." Alan glanced back at his father as the older man looked surprised at his son's words. "Mom would be proud too."

Jeff enveloped Alan in a side hug, grateful for his son's words. Together they enjoyed the day, each making note not to take this day for granted. As the last few months had reminded them, no day was promised in their line of work. However, no day was wasted by living in the moment with family.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Just a small fluff piece that came to me last week as I was watching the Daytona 500. Also a few thoughts that I was pondering as I am working on a sequel to Always the Hero. Hope to have that out to you soon.**

 **Surgery recovery has been a bit of a bear, so be patient with me and I promise I will have a new story out soon. Also, battling a rough spot with my depression and anxiety. It's something that has taken me a while to learn to reach out with and as I've discovered, it is something many we know also struggle with.**

 **This too shall pass...**

 **Later!**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
